Ladies Love Rex
by ImaginationRevelation
Summary: They really do, but why?


He feels like that silly crab surrounded by seagulls who are all shouting "Mine! Mine! Mine!" Literally, every girl that he has ever had a real conversation with is chasing him today: Circe, Breach, Kenwyn, Beverly, Doc Holiday, Cricket, Annie, Claire, Valentina, and surprisingly both Black Knight and Five.

Rex loves the attention. He does not question "why the ladies are chasing him?". The answer he knows is obvious. He is just so good-looking. That is enough to drive the ladies wild. He is also a real hero, which is always put on the "pro" side when making a list of pros and cons. He can also fix _any_ mechanical and technical problem. No more dealing with customer service. Yeah, he is the total package.

The answers to several questions (Why are they all chasing him today? Why are they in a pack? How are they even keeping up? Was there some kind of accident involving leaked love potions? And if so, where is the factory located?) elude him and not only him. In the camp of confusion, Rex is joined by others.

White Knight is perplexed by the situation. He finds the boy to be a little reckless and somewhat of a menace even though he means well. White Knight does not understand why any woman would want someone like that while ignoring the perfect nanite-free strictly white-wearing boss of Providence.

Bobo Haha is on the same page as White Knight. Yeah, Rex is a good kid, but why would anyone want a kid when there is an awesome chimpanzee around? Ladies loves animals, especially talking ones, right?

The remainder of the elite Six- Dos, Trey, IV- are also puzzled. They would have thought that Five would chase after one of them because she likes the dangerous ones. She may stoop down to Six, but that would be as low as she would go. They would have never thought she would pursue someone they consider as dangerous as a teddy bear. But maybe she likes to be in control?

Six is not bemused per say, but he is miffed. He does not care if all of those other bimbos chase Rex, but he draws the line when it comes to Doctor Holiday. She is his love, his one and only. How can she choose a kid over him? He can wield two swords at a time while kicking ass. He is the real hero of Providence. He has saved Rex a billion times to one. He also wears the hell out of sunglasses and green suits. Not to mention, he is the sixth most dangerous man in the world. Well, technically, he is the fourth most dangerous man and the fifth most dangerous person, but who is counting? Oh right, he is because he pays attention to details. That is what makes him so damn awesome.

Noah Nixon is neither annoyed by this situation nor mystified. He is downright totally, completely, without a doubt seething with envy and wrath. How could every girl be after his EVO best buddy? How could Claire be in the midst of all of this? She is a traitor! How could none of the chicks be chasing him? How did Rex do it? What is his secret? A love potion? Made some technical changes to the nanites to change the girls' hormones? And why did Rex not share this technique with his best friend? Noah wracks his brains, trying to understand this phenomenon. He is going crazy. He might need to see a therapist soon.

Both Skwydd and Tuck are happy for their friend. To be honest, they are a bit jealous, but they will get over it. To keep themselves from becoming like Noah, they harbor a secret desire for Rex to dismiss at least two of the girls so Skwydd and Tuck could pick them up and be their saviors who rescued them from heartbreak. That is one hell of a fool proof plan.

Caesar Salazar, on the other hand, either does not care that every available woman is chasing down Rex or he simply has not noticed this. Caesar is content either way because he does not need female companionship. He already has a lady in his life. She is his true love. That lady's name is Science.

But Caesar, on behalf of his little brother, tries to unravel the mystery of why all of a sudden these women are chasing Rex. He comes to no solid conclusion other than he guesses ladies must love men who can control nanites and it just takes them a while to realize this.

Solid reasoning, Caesar. The author of this story would also chase Rex and by no doubt, win that race.


End file.
